


We're never gonna be royals (or are we?)

by bunnnyyymyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnnyyymyeon/pseuds/bunnnyyymyeon
Summary: A four leaf clover that I luckily found, I feel like you, my fortune will come to me - EXO, Lucky OneSehun didn’t expect his part-time job to be this, different?
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	We're never gonna be royals (or are we?)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi~ So, this is my poor attempt to write sweet tooth-aching story, so yeah. This is it. And the science geek in me decided to put some science stuff so yeah, refer below for guides! (Worry not, just a teeny meeny thing, I promise)
> 
> Homo sapiens : scientific name for human, multicellular organism  
> Amoeba sp. : unicellular organism
> 
> Enjoyyyyy~
> 
> p/s : thankyou M for beta-ing and giving idea for title uhukk~

It was a bad day for Sehun. He put his head on the table, sighing a bit loud. Purposely. He failed his last paper for the semester, his rent was due in several days, and he quitted his last part-time job.

He sighed again, before Jongin grunted.

“What else happened to you?”

Sehun raised his head. “Just realised I have zero motivation to continue my responsibility as a  _ Homo sapiens. _ ”

“Speak English please,” Jongin rolled his eyes.

“You understand the whole context of my statement, don’t pretend like you didn’t.”

“Fine. So, how can I help? Making a ritual to summon a fairy godmother for you? Praying you will meet a royal and betrothed to him?”

“Nini, can you just for once be a supportive friend?”

“I’m being one now, so here’s my advice.”

“Shoot.”

“You’re a lot better than freaking an  _ Amoeba sp _ . You can do this, Oh Sehun.”

“Ouch.”

“Told ya, I’m a supportive friend,” Jongin smirked.

\--

Sehun decided to find a new job, to continue his responsibility as a  _ Homo sapiens _ . And he suddenly came across a luxury café with a vacancy offer – slightly far from university and secluded. He slowly pushed the café’s door. To his surprise, the café was empty, and a handsome man wearing white shirt was at the counter.

The man smiled, and Sehun felt his heart skip a beat. 

“Welcome to The Imperial. May I take your order, sir?”

Sehun shook his head, “Hi, actually, I’m searching for a part-time job. Came across your ads, there, by the window.”

“Student?”

Sehun nodded. “The owner?”

“Yup. So, final year?”

“If I’m not repeating the semester again.”

The man hummed. “Can you start tomorrow?”

“S-sure.”

“I'm Suho.”

“You are so handsome-“

“What?”

“Oh, forget I said that. I was being silly. I’m Oh Sehun.”

\--

Suho was generous and understanding, and that was totally a bonus. But that aside, Sehun concluded his part-time job was a bit unusual.

He had to come sharp at 10AM, leave exactly at 9PM. Never stay in the café longer than needed. His job covered serving customers, bringing drinks and cakes to Suho when being asked, and keeping the café clean. 

That was it.

He noticed there was an opaque glass room on the right side of the café, and Suho was always in it. The owner was so secretive that Sehun started to think that he perhaps butchered someone in the room. Ey, there is no way of him doing that, right?

Most of the customers that came with men in suits went straight to the glass room and Sehun served them drinks. And cakes. After knocking thrice on the door – as per Suho’s instruction.

That was definitely weird. At least to Sehun.

Okay, that was not all. Whenever Sehun came to work, all the cakes were already there. That didn’t help in easing his doubt about the shady café. Because there was no way the owner could make at least 7 different cakes daily by himself. Unless Suho was a superhuman.

\--

It was 9PM. Sehun quickly went out of the café, walking a few blocks away before he remembered that he left his phone at the café. Debating whether on going back or not, he ultimately opted to go back. He entered the dark café, light from the glass room illuminating the café a bit. He tiptoed carefully to counter.

Suho would definitely scold him if the owner knew he came back to the café after 9.

“Your Highness, here’s the document.”

He froze as he heard a voice from the glass room – the door was left open.

“We’re outside of the palace, don’t call me that, Chanyeol.”

Sehun frowned. Your Highness? Palace? Was Suho watching some historical drama? He quickly grabbed his phone, accidentally brushing a pen off the counter.

And that was when he felt something sharp pointing right at his neck.

“Who are you?”

Sehun raised both his hands, phone dropped on the floor. He secretly hoped that the phone’s screen didn’t crack because he was almost 6 months away from the end of installment plan. “I-I’m Sehun, the part-timer. Please spare my life, I did nothing wrong, I just came back for my phone.”

The lights were on, revealing Suho near the switch, and the man in suit with sword was right in front of Sehun.

“Drop the sword, Chanyeol. He’s my part-timer,” Suho groaned.

“He didn’t look like one, Your Highness. And he tiptoed!”

“You didn’t look like a royal guard too. Your logic is out of this world!”

The man named Chanyeol huffed before lowering his sword.

“And how many times should I tell you to call me by my alias when we are out of the palace, and stop using that freaking sword! It’s 2020 for god’s sake and no one use sword, not anymore,” Suho hushed.

“Gun is lame, sword is better, Your Highness.”

“Stop calling me that! He’s there for god’s sake, oh just shut up,” Suho smacked the man.

“Sorry.”

Sehun eventually plopped on the floor. Okay, the café was shady, his job was strange. His boss too. But this situation was even weirder. What was Suho even? A royal?

“It’s after 9, Sehun. Why are you here?”

“I-I left my phone. Sorry for asking, but a-are you a royal? B-but the royals don’t run a café” He looked straight at Suho, pointing even.

Chanyeol was about to aim for Sehun’s neck before Suho glared, stopping him. “Sorry for that dramatic ass. I’m Kim Junmyeon, hidden prince of the royal family. And yes, royals do run a café while running the country. That’s me,” Suho – Junmyeon offered his handshake.

Sehun hesitantly went for the handshake. “I-I’m Oh Sehun, merely a  _ Homo sapiens _ working his butt off.”

“As if I’m not one,” Junmyeon chuckled. “And you’re my part-timer.”

“I am.”

“And future husband.”

“W-what?”

“Only the royal family knows the royal secret. Should make you one of us now.”

“C-come again?”

And Sehun swore Heaven had granted Jongin’s prayer.

**Author's Note:**

> It's cliche, and predictable. I know kekekekeke >„<


End file.
